Truth Or Dare
by MakeItPopDells
Summary: Ally, Cassidy, Kira and Brooke have some fun.


I was lying on the couch in my apartment watching lesbian porn and rubbing my clit. A sexy blonde was getting her clit licked by a sexy brunette. I was close to cumming when there was a knock on my door. I quickly shut my television off, pulled up my pants, and opened the door to see my friends - Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke - standing there. "Why do you look so flushed?" Brooke asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not flushed." I breathed out. "Come in."

Kira sat on the couch and turned on my TV right when the blonde was squirted all over the brunette's face. "I knew that you secretly loved pussy," She smirked at me.

"It's not that I don't love pussy, I've never touched one besides my own." The truth is that I would love to have my face buried in Kira's pussy.

"Pussy taste like heaven," Brooke said as she licked her lips looking at the screen where the blonde was licking down the brunette's body. I would love to feel my pussy against Brooke's pussy.

Cassidy had a big smirk on her face. She was watching the girls with lust filled eyes. "I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare. Doesn't matter. There are no chickens or outs." Brooke and Kira were in an agreement with her and they looked at me. "You in?"

"I'm in." I sighed out with nervousness.

Brooke squealed. "I'll start first." She smirked and looked at Cassidy, Kira, and I. "Kira, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kira said with pure confidence.

"I dare you to take off all of your clothes." Kira tore off her clothes like they were on fire. I couldn't help but stare at her body. Her body was beautiful. Her nipples looked hard as rocks and her bare pussy was glistening. "My turn. Ally, truth or dare." I wanted to say dare, but my mouth said truth instead. "Have you always wanted to play with our pussies?" I guess I blushed deeply because Kira smirked at me. "Say no more. Your turn."

"Brooke, truth or dare," I said nervously.

"Truth," She smirked at me.

"Have you ever squirted before?" Kira laughed at my question. "What?"

"She squirted all over my face yesterday." She laughed.

Brooke winked at Lindsey. "My turn. Cassidy, truth or dare?" She responded with Dare. "I dare you to strip naked like Kira."

Cassidy stripped down naked. Her tits hung there with hard nipples and a wet pussy that had a landing strip. "Ally, truth or dare," I said dare. "Strip naked." I stripped down naked and looked down. "Sexy," Cassidy said loudly.

"Kira, truth or dare?" I turned my attention to her. She chose truth. "Do you have any fetishes?"

"I love face sitting. I love to sit on a bitch's face. Brooke, truth or dare?" She chose dare. "I dare you to strip naked." She stripped down. Her nipples were hard and her bare pussy was glistening wet.

Brooke turned to Carmen. "Cassidy, truth or dare?" Cassidt chose dare. "I dare you to lick Ally's pussy for five minutes."

"Gladly." Cassidy came over to me and threw my legs open. "Such a pretty pussy." She pressed her mouth into my pussy. I moaned loudly. "So delicious. You, ladies, should taste this."

Brooke and Kira crawled over to us. "Let me taste," Brooke said. She grabbed Cassidy's face and licked her lips. "It tastes fucking delicious from your lips. I wonder what it will taste like from the source." Brooke put her face into my pussy. She gave it a long lick. I moaned out loudly again. "Fucking delicious."

"Kira." I moaned out. She stopped finger fucking Cassidy. "Sit on my face."

She moaned loudly and straddled my face. I pulled her pussy to my mouth started to eat her pretty pussy. "Oh fuck," She screamed out. I moaned into her pussy. I looked up at Kira from between her legs. "You look so fucking hot right now. We are not stopping after five minutes. Cass, come over here." I saw Cassidy move by us. "I want to see you fuck yourself with your fingers." I moved my left hand to Kira's pussy. I put two fingers inside of her while my mouth was on her clit. "Fuck. Fuck me harder." I moved my fingers in and out quickly. "I'm cumming." Kira squirted all over my face. I licked up her delicious juices. She got off my face and leaned down. "Fucking beautiful." She licked the excess cum off of my face.

I looked down at Brooke, who was sucking my clit with her hot mouth. "Don't stop." I moaned out. "Fuck. Right there." She sucked harder. "I'm going to cum." I came all over her face. I quickly moved to her and gently pushed her down. I ripped her legs open. "I want to taste your cunt." I dove right on in. "Fucking delicious."

"Fuck me, baby." My tongue was dancing with her clit as I added two fingers into her dripping wet cunt. "Yes." She moaned out. I looked up at her while she looked down at me. "More." I quickly flicked my tongue on her clit and fucked her faster and harder with three fingers. She screamed with pleasure. "Fuck." I could barely hear Kira and Cassidy because Brooke was being so loud. I took my finger out of her. "Don't stop." I moved my tongue and dipped it into her pussy. I tongue fucked her. "I need that. Right there. Right there. Don't stop. Right there." I kept my tongue inside her pretty pink hole but moved it around. Her pussy tightened around my tongue and squirted all over my face. I took my tongue out and cleaned her pussy up with it.

I turned my head to look at Kira and Cassidy. I saw that Kira was licking up Cassidy's cum. All three girls looked at me. I smirked at them. "Round Two?"


End file.
